A falling leaf
by Nowlive
Summary: (leggermente AL) La guerra contro Sauron è finita, e Aragorn è finalmente re, Legolas non riesce a vedere la felicità dell'amico senza dimenticare il suo dolore, quindi si allontana... tornerà mai indietro?


_Ciao a tutti. come è mia consuetudine, ci tengo ad avvertire tutti che non sono responsabile di quel che può succedervi leggendo le mie storie. ^^'' quindi.siate clementi!!_

_Disclaimes__: i pg non mi appartengono, e io dall'usarli non ne traggo alcun beneficio. _

_WARNING: questa storia contiene sentimenti che non tutti giudicano normali, amore tra due uomini o come lo volete chiamare, se non vi piace, non perdete il vostro tempo a leggerla, e specialmente non cercate di commentarla. I commenti sono più che apprezzati, anzi desidererei riceverli e sapere che cosa ne pensate! Quindi lasciate un rewiev se possibile!!  _

La fine di un amore, l'inizio di un dolore.

(by Acuamaine)

Le bandiere sventolavano al vento, i suoni degli alberi in lontananza le voci degli uccelli che volavano in cielo... tutto era in festa, tutto sembrava voler esultare per la vittoria appena conquistata, per l'ascesa del re di nuovo sul suo trono.

Aragorn si girò pieno di gioia, il suo cuore traboccava di orgoglio, fierezza e immensità, non sapeva proprio esprimere quel che provava, mentre camminava in mezzo al suo popolo, in mezzo ai suoi amici, sotto gli occhi di tutta quella gente...

Eppure aveva in se, nel suo cuore, un lieve tormento, era inquieto per qualcosa. Mentre stava percorrendo gli ultimi metri in mezzo alla sua gente, i suoi occhi andarono a incrociare quelli del capitano Faramir, ora suo sovrintendente, e della dama bianca Eowyn, al suo fianco. Stavano mano nella mano, sorridendo e gentilmente annuendo in suo indirizzo. 

Fino a quel momento aveva incontrato tutti, da Gimli su sulla scalinata davanti al portone della torre bianca, a Gandalf che aveva posto sul suo capo la corona, Eomer, e i cavalieri di Rohan. Tutti lo avevano acclamato. I quattro piccoli hobbit erano davanti a lui, e lo sapeva... eppure, mancava qualcuno. E quest'assenza faceva piangere il suo cuore. 

Stava per voltarsi a chiedere a Gandalf dove fosse l'oggetto delle sue ricerche, quando i suoi occhi colsero un lampo di blu. Biondi capelli volteggiavano spinti dal vento, e due occhi profondi e blu lo osservavano pieni di orgoglio e di qualcos'altro... forse amicizia?

Eccolo, in piedi davanti a lui, il suo migliore amico, Legolas Greenleaf figlio di Thranduil e principe di Mirkwood. Gli stava sorridendo e lo stava sostenendo con lo sguardo. Gioiva per lui, era chiaro, gioiva ed esultava con lui della loro vittoria e della pace finalmente raggiunta. Eppure... eppure c'era qualcosa d'altro, Aragorn poteva dirlo chiaramente. 

E anche dentro di se, c'era qualcosa, un istinto che lo avrebbe portato ad abbracciare l'amico elfo, un desiderio, una forza indomabile. Mosse un passo e 

alzò un braccio andando a posarlo sulla spalla di Legolas, stava per attirarlo a se e stringerlo fra le braccia, ma velocemente venne fermato. 

Legolas aveva posto una mano sulla sua spalla, gentilmente trattenendolo.

Non avevano bisogno di dire parole, gli occhi parlavano abbastanza. Solo allora Aragorn si rese conto di quello che provava, non era più mera amicizia quello 

che lo legava al giovane, se pur più vecchio di lui, elfo. Era un sentimento profondo al quale lui non sapeva dare nome...

Fissò i suoi occhi in quelli dell'elfo e mosse le labbra a pronunciare qualcosa. Ma venne di nuovo fermato, perchè gli svelti e vivi occhi di Legolas gli indicarono qualcosa alla sua destra. Solo allora si rese conto che dietro di lui c'erano numerosi rappresentanti dei primi nati. C'erano Elrond e i suoi figli Elladan ed Elrhoir, colui che aveva imparato a conoscere e far finta di non conoscere... colui che era suo padre e coloro che erano i suoi fratelli... 

Ed ecco, al loro fianco qualcuno nascosto dietro a un vessillo, qualcuno, eppure lui sapeva chi era! Arwen, la splendida gemma elfica, colei che riusiva da sola a eguagliare e quasi a superare la splendida dama del bosco d'orato di Lothlorien, Galandiren.

Davanti a lui tutti erano spariti, non c'era più niente, niente al di fuori di lei, Arwen Undomiel, la gemma elfica. 

Intento com'era a guardarla, a studiarne le forme, la splendida luce che emanava il suo corpo, il dolce sorriso, non si rese conto del silenzioso movimento di Legolas. Il principe Elfico si era allontanato. 

Non voleva osservare, non aveva voglia di vedere quello che sapeva stava per accadere. Nella sua silenziosa ritirata non riuscì a nascondersi agli occhi di Elrond che lo guardò con dispiacere e dolore... occhi verso i quali il suo sguardo domandò perdono e una silenziosa complicità.

Il signore di Rivendell si avvicinò a lui. Intorno a loro la folla acclamava sempre più forte il nuovo re, approvando gioiosamente la scelta della futura regina, e gioendo con lui della sua felicità. Tutti ridevano, tutti cantavano e ballavano. Tutti eccetto i due elfi, apparentemente esclusi dal resto del mondo. 

- E così te ne vai senza nemmeno augurar loro un felice destino?

- Sire Elrond, tu sei a conoscenza del mio dolore, ti prego, non rendere questo peso che porto, ancora più doloroso di quanto già non sia!

Annuendo gravemente il signore di Rivendell posò una mano sulla spalla del giovane elfo davanti a lui, silenziosamente facendolo scivolare nel suo abbraccio. 

Legolas era da tempo parte della sua famiglia, e ora vederlo soffrire non lo lasciava indifferente. 

- Salutateli da parte mia, dite loro...- le frasi gli morirono in gola, sostituite solo da un debole singhiozzo. Non aveva intenzione di farsi vedere così debole, quindi si ricompose e si allontanò dal nobile signore di fronte a lui. - Dite loro che i miei servigi saranno sempre a loro favore. Che auguro loro ogni bene e ogni felicità!- dopo aver pronunciate queste parole fece scivolare nelle sue mani una lettera, quindi a voce bassa e in elfico aggiunse _'datela ad Estel, quando il mio tempo sarà venuto!'_

E così scomparve, in mezzo alla gente, in mezzo alla gioia, lui, la tristezza, se ne stava andando. Scese nelle stalle dove prese il suo cavallo, e con lui uscì di nuovo dalle porte della città, dove si ripromise di non tornare mai più.

Cavalcò per qualche tempo, e solo quando fu sufficentemente lontano si permise di fermarsi e di alzare lo sguardo sin su alla bianca torre e si permise di pronunciare alcune parole nella sua lingua natia _'Buona fortuna... amore mio! Sii felice con la tua gemma...' _Quindi spronò di nuovo il suo cavallo e scomparve nella notte che già avanzava. 

*~*~*

Nove anni erano passati da quegli avvenimenti. Ora un solitario cavaliere avanzava lentamente verso Minas Thirit, la luce del sole scompariva alle sue spalle e il rumore dei suoi zoccoli riecheggiava nelle sue orecchie come pesanti macigni che cadevano da una montagna.

Sembrò ai suoi occhi che il sole tendesse a fermarsi su la bianca torre che sovrastava la città, quasi fosse riluttante a lasciarla andare, o fermandosi solo a benedirla col suo calore. 

Facendosi forza il cavaliere continuò la sua marcia, senza troppe difficoltà burocratiche riuscì ad arrivare sino alla porta, dietro il quale sire Aragorn e sua moglie Arwen stavano attendendo il suo arrivo. 

Appena le porti gli si aprirono davanti un coro di voci lo accolsero festose, ma vedendo lo stato nel quale erano ridotti i suoi abiti morirono nelle voci dei loro proprietari per venir sostituiti da mormorii di rammarico. 

Aragorn aveva il fiato mozzo, e il cuore che batteva forte nel suo petto. Il cavaliere, ancora incappucciato, mosse ancora qualche passo, fino a fermarsi davanti al trono e inginocchiarsi profondamente. Solo allora lasciò scivolare il cappuccio e a rivelare scuri capelli lunghi e orecchie a punta, segno distintivo della propria razza. 

Era Elrhoir, figlio di Elrond e fratello di Arwen, che conduceva nel regno di Gondor quella notizia. 

Per nove anni Aragorn si era domandato il perchè di quella scomparsa così improvvisa, e il perchè di quella infelicità che il suo cuore custodiva. Non che non fosse felice con Arwen, no, però un pezzo di lui mancava, un pezzo della sua felicità...

Vedendo il fratello in quello stato Arwen comprese che qualcosa di grave dovesse essere successa, e si precipitò al suo fianco... ma con voce tirata il guerriero rispose soltanto in elfico _'Mirkwood è stata attaccata pochi giorni fa...'_ già il suono di quelle parole fece scattare un campanello di allarme nella mente di Aragorn, che però fece di tutto per mantenersi saldo e sicuro, quindi fece un cenno al fratello di continuare. Per tutta risposta Elrhoir si alzò in piedi e andò a consegnare nelle mani del re una coppia di pugnali elfici dall'elsa bianca. '_...questo è stato il suo ultimo desiderio...'_

Quelle parole furono per il coraggioso cuore un colpo troppo potente perchè non venisse avvertito. Coloro che si trovavano nella sala videro il loro signore vacillare, e poi accasciarsi sul suo trono, quasi sommerso dal suo stesso dolore. - Co..come è successo? - neanche lui si rese conto di aver pronunciato quelle parole se non fino a che le sue orecchie ne registrarono il suono.

- Come ti ho detto Mirkwood è stato attaccato, sire Thranduil e un gruppo ben assortito di guerrieri stavano per scacciare gli ultimi orchetti rimasti, ma all'improvviso venne scagliata una freccia da non si sa dove, e lo stava per colpire.- Elrhoir sospirò cercando di scacciare dalla testa l'immagine che stava per raccontare... - Legolas fu il più svelto di noi, si mise davanti alla traiettoria della freccia e si fece colpire al posto di suo padre. 

Nella sala regnava il più vivo silenzio, tutti gli occhi erano puntati sul re, che ancora teneva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito, Legolas, il suo Legolas era morto?

Perchè aveva detto il suo Legolas?

Perchè sentiva che dentro di lui qualcosa era morto?

Con un urlo di dolore si alzò in piedi e si diresse alla porta. Voleva vederlo, voleva carezzargli il viso un ultima volta. Stava quasi raggiungendo la porta che un'alta figura dai capelli scuri gli si parò davanti. Era Elrond, accompagnato dall'altro suo figlio Elladan. Tra le sue mani portava un foglio ingiallito dal tempo, arrotolato con cura...

- Non puoi andare da lui adesso, non in queste condizioni...- Elrond guardò con profondo dolore il figlio che stava in piedi davanti a lui, quell'uomo che aveva combattuto per salvare la terra di mezzo, che aveva sofferto, che aveva visto crescere, e che aveva amato come un figlio, lo vedeva vacillare dal colpo. Quindi gli si fece avanti e lo sorresse fra le sue braccia conducendolo poi fuori dalla stanza. 

- Perchè?... perchè lui ada? Perchè lui?

Elrond non sapeva rispondere, condusse il giovane re alla sua stanza e lo fece sedere sul letto, per poi dirgli _'.prima di partire... mi aveva dato questa per te.'_ Quindi gli depositò nelle mani la lettera e uscì di stanza.

Quella sera nella torre bianca rieccheggiò il grido di dolore di un uomo, che nella sua vita aveva vissuto e sofferto, che aveva combattuto e che aveva vinto, che aveva sperato e che era stato amato, e che sopratutto aveva amato...

Un uomo a cui il cuore apriva davanti una verità. Un segreto che fino a quel momento gli era stato tenuto nascosto, una menzogna veniva cancellata da quelle righe scritte con mano ferma se pur piena di delicatezza.

Il coraggio di un uomo si era rivelato una ferita enorme per qualcun altro, il coraggio di un elfo aveva cancellato la sua vita.

Alzandosi dal suo letto Aragorn si avvicinò alla finestra e alzò gli occhi alle stelle che brillavano sopra di lui. Ora aveva compreso che cosa mancava alla sua vita, qual'era la parte del suo animo che mancava e che in qualche modo gli era stata portata via. 

Ora aveva compreso...solo che lo aveva fatto troppo tardi. 

Lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia lanciò un ultimo sguardo alle stelle, per poi chinarsi e su se stesso e stringere a se quella lettera. Non avrebbe dimenticato quelle parole, non avrebbe mai dimenticato il suo dolore, non avrebbe mai dimenticato il suo amore...

Legolas GreenLeaf, figlio di re Thranduil, principe di Mirkwood.

Sarebbe andato avanti, come lui gli chiedeva di fare, ma non avrebbe dimenticato. Nulla sarebbe tornato come prima... e pianse, ricordando il suo volto, il suo sorriso la sua voce e le sue parole sempre piene di ironia e di conforto...

E quella notte, gli alberi piansero con lui, la perdita del loro amico, fratello, amore... una foglia verde era caduta a terra, e nessun germoglio ne avrebbe mai più preso il posto.

                        **FINE.**

_Sto seriamente considerando di farmi vedere da qualcuno... mi sa che sto perdendo la testa. Uhm..no, ripensandoci mi sa tanto che l'ho persa troppo tempo fa, quindi sarebbe uno spreco inutile di tempo e di soldi..._

_Non chiedetemi perchè l'ho scritta, perchè sinceramente non lo so neppure io... sappiate solo che mi è venuta, che è stata scritta in 29 minuti e il risultato è quello che è..._

_Scusate se è veramente patetica, ma non so perchè è uscita così!_

_Chiedo venia a tutti._

_Un bacio_

_Acua_

_Ps__. Se volete sapere cosa c'era scritta nella lettera, dovrete aspettare un pò di tempo. Non sono particolarmente ispirata per le parole d'amore... _


End file.
